Skiiing, Death Threats, and LOVE!
by XxMichyBabyxX
Summary: Sequel to Singing, Roses, and Handprints! What was Riyana's answer? And why exactly is she in a poofy christmas dress? Something weird must be happening. AtobeXOc, and more.
1. Blocking him

_A/N:_

_Before I get into explaining anything, you should know that this IS a sequel to my other story Singing, Roses, and Handprints. You should probably read SRH before trying to read this._

_Otherwise, I want everyone reading this to know that I am in process of editing (pretty much rewriting) this. I'll go chapter by chapter, but if it doesn't have a note at the begining or ending about me having just edited, please don't be surprised at the difference in writing style. I wrote this years ago, so obviously my writing style has changed quite a bit. _

_Sorry it took so long to edit the first chapter since I redid the prequel! They've had me major busy at work, and between my grandma having surgery, work and trying to fit in rewriting this it's taking forever! Especially since this chapter is almost 3,500 characters..._

_Let me know what you think though!_

_-Michy_

* * *

Most people who know any person with the last name Tezuka assume that we are all extremely organized. They see the pristine condition of our clothes or our bookbags, the way our books are never bent or frayed. They see that we have our things packed on time for vacations, and they just assume that we are always on top of things. They're sadly mistaken. We are the exact opposite. Well, Kunimitsu is organized. The rest of us are about as organized as Momoshiro- which is not at all. Either way, people who aren't a part of my family would be staring at me in horror for showing them the truth behind the Tezuka family's organized nature. Especially considering the state my room was in while I attempted to back my suitcase. It was a disaster, even by my standards- and I don't have very high standards on clean rooms.

"Has anyone seen my jacket?" Yes, I was yelling at the top of my lungs throughout the house. In my defense, I could have sworn I had hung it on the back of the door so I wouldn't forget it. And everyone else was downstairs.

"I have it, Ri-chan! I brought it down so you wouldn't forget it!" Sometimes I love my aunt. She knows me so well.

"Alright! Thank you!" Once I'd discovered the location of my last item to pack, I was finally able to zip up the large, pawprinted covered suitcase and matching dufflebag. Once I'd double checked my room to ensure that I hadn't forgotten anything, I grabbed my purse and headed down the stairs. My aunt hadn't been lying about having my jacket, seeing as Kunimitsu threw it at me the minute I was in the doorway. I smiled as I remembered who it was that bought me such a cute jacket. It was a very beautiful blue plaid coat with the soft fake-fur inside of it, and the sash that held it together. I was honestly surprised that he'd bought me something that wasn't expensive. I must have been rubbing off on my favorite diva.

I was glad I had agreed to go on the Skii trip. Despite the fact that I had never, ever in my life touched a pair of skiis, I had no doubt that the trip would be fun. It had to be, the old Seigaku Regulars were going to be stuck with the old Hyotei Regulars for a whole weak. I say old because all of us besides Ryoma, Momo, Kaidoh, Wakashi and Chotarou had all graduated from middle school back in July. I suppose I should mention that it was December, seeing as how it has been a bit of a while since I had met Atobe-kun. That had been all the way back in June. Had it really been so long? It seemed like just yesterday.

But I digress, the point was that the trip was bound to be fun. Atobe had even invited Tomoka, Sakuno, Ryuzaki-sensei, Horio, Katsuo, and Mizuno, as well as obviously me. I'd even managed to convince him to invite his cousin Misato! The two of us are actually rather close, and I'd venture to say she's one of my best friends, alongside Ukyou-chan, Luna-chan, and Michiko-chan. Unfortunately the last three had chosen not to come- against my advice, considering that I'd been planning on forcing them under any mistletoe situated around the resort with their respective crushes. I never claimed to be a kind best friend, now did I? No, no I didn't. At least now there were four other females going. At first Atobe had planned on my being the only girl there- I don't think I need to tell you how quickly I shot that idea down. Me? The only female with around twenty-some males? I don't think so.

Kunimitsu practically shoving me out the door brought me out of my daze, and I let out a small chuckle before hauling my things into the SUV next to Kunimitsu's (both of his bags having been packed the night before- the snarky little...), and jumping into the farthest back of the seats. Auntie always got the middle seats, Uncle drove, and Oji-chan always claimed shotgun. And I refused to sit next to Auntie after her lecture last night on how not to behave on this trip, and how she didn't want me to be pregnant my freshman year. She handed me a packet of condoms. I'm not joking. I'm being completely serious. I was mortified. I've never even made out with anyone before- and here she is handing me a packet of condoms and giving me the birds and the bees talk with a completely straight face. I never want to relive that memory again, I'm done thinking about it. Back to staring out the window, no more thinking.

"Ri-chan, remember what I told you yesterday!"

...Auntie, when I said I was done thinking about it, I didn't mean I wanted to talk about it either. It's not my fault that my cheeks heated up, either. I will take blame for the bruise Kunimitsu is sure to get on his ribcage from my elbowing him when he chuckled at me a second ago though. That, I will claim the blame for.

* * *

Less than ten minutes, and quite a few new shades of red being invented after my aunt had explained our 'talk' to Oji-chan and my uncle, later we reached the gate to Atobe's mansion where one of those fancy Charter buses was waiting. We pulled up near the group, and once we had parked I got out of the SUV and I would have gotten my bags out if it weren't for the grey haired girl who came running straight at me the minute I was out of the car. After she had practically tackled me, and we finally released eachother from a double bear-hug, we both broke into chuckles.

"I missed you, Ri-chan!" She chuckled, bright emerald eyes sparkling as per usual. Atobe Misato was certainly destined to be a super model. Long, slim legs, a curvy but skinny figure, long naturally wavy hair, pouty pink lips, and long lashes equipped to kill should not all be found on one person, but there she was. Yes, I am jealous. Having chestnut colored hair that forms a natural puffball, and hazel eyes that aren't quite as sparkle-prone as hers does have a tendancy to enduce jealousy. Although I am proud to admit that I am a tiny bit more endowed in the chest area, and Oshitari tells me my legs are better because I have a naturally olive skin tone compared to Misato's practically ghost-like palor.

"I missed you too, Mi-chan!" I giggled, pulling away only to be whisked and twirled into a familiar pair of arms. I assure you, I was not by any means complaining. The boy has very nice arms, and he's always incredibly warm. It was almost like we were part of a two piece puzzle, where he was the other half, we fit together that well.

"I would like it to be known that I missed you infinitely more than Misato did." That drawl of his voice. It was going to be the death of me, I swear. I had never heard a voice that could make my knees quiver before I met him. That means something, because I've heard Hunter Hayes sing.

"I've missed you too, Atobe-kun." I chuckled, hugging him tighter. I pulled back after a minute and grinned up at the handsome boy in front of me. With another chuckle of his own, he leaned down until he nose touched mine, and I could see the warmth sparkling in those cobalt eyes of his. I loved his eyes. They were such a dark color that it would be described as almost icy, but when we locked eyes I could see them melt until I couldn't see them as anything but warm. They were so expressive, whether he wanted them to be or not. Familiar warmth and equally familiar pressure against my lips knocked me out of my daze, and I smiled into it before pulling away. He always took advantage when I was dazed. Not that I could blame him because I really never complained, but still, we weren't technically dating.

You read correctly, I turned him down that day in my living room. Not to say that I didn't have feelings for him, because believe me when I say I do, but because I have a bit of... paranoia, I suppose. Atobe has always been, well, spoiled. He's had girls kissing his feet since the day he was born, and thus far I seem to be the only girl who has rejected him, or treated him like he was an actual person and not royalty or god-like. I'm more than a little afraid that once I give in he'll get tired of me, move on. I suppose I just want to make sure that he really does love me before I give him the chance to break my heart. I know, I'm fifteen, I should be dating guys without a care because 'I've got a lot of life left' and whatnot. I've always been terrified of getting my heart broken though, ever since I was little. The only time my heart's been broken was when my parents died... And that was seven years ago. I did promise him though, that I would give him an answer before we left this resort. To be fair, he had been pursuing me for months now and had yet to give up, so I figured I owed him an answer by now. This is his last week for my deliberation, and he knows it. Maybe that's why he's been taking so many liberties with kissing me lately.

"Ne, Ri-chan. How am I doing so far chance-wise?" Every time he whispers in my ear my knees shake. I'm not even kidding you. Every time. It's that drawl, I swear. I doubt I'll ever be able to stop swooning!

I let out a small giggle instead, flicking him in the chest where my hands had laid to rest once I'd finished hugging him back. "You'll find out afterwards, Atobe-kun."

A pout tilted his lips for all of two seconds before a grin broke out and his eyes lit up. Reminding him that there wasn't much time left always seemed to bring a smile to his face, and boy did I love it when he smiled. If his voice was swoon-worthy, his smile was dazzling. It put my heart in a flutter and my breath leave me all in one go. "Well, it had better be a yes, Ri-chan." He placed a kiss to my cheek before releasing me slowly to face the rest of the crowd.

I was face to face with miriad of exasperated and cooing faces. Kunimitsu, Misato, and the rest of my family in particular looking like the proud parents of a bride. It was slightly strange. Choutarou caught my eye as he started chuckling at me, and so I stuck my tongue out at him in an entirely mature manner. I assure you it was very mature. Okay, maybe it wasn't. Oh well.

Once I'd run through and said hello to everyone, ruffled Ryoma's hair, half-tackled Momo, been tackled to the ground by Eiji, and been teased about my short stature by both Choutarou and Ryo, I stood facing my family for goodbyes. My aunt grabbed me into her arms and squeezed me with only of those motherly moans you get when you leave home. "I love you Sweetheart, be careful!" The last part was scolding, but only because I may or may not have tried to slide down the rail of the staircase the night before. May have. Alright, definitely tried, and the bruise on my butt proves that I definitely failed. I gave her a sheepish grin in reply and hugged both my uncle and my grandpa goodbye aswell. Once I'd recieved my goodbyes, I turned just in time to see my aunt pulling an awkward Atobe into a hug. He looked like a fish out of water. Oh how I wished I had my camera. "You too, Keigo-kun, take care of yourself as well as my Ri-chan, okay?" At the boy's reluctant nod, she let out another groan, and pulled him arms length away to inform him that, "There had better be no baby-making either, you hear me? I'll kick your butt to kingdom come, rich boy or not."

I don't think I need to tell you that I yelled at her, and both Atobe and I were the color of the brightest fire-truck ever made. He was too busy spluttering to say anything, Kunimitsu had broke into chuckles, and a good half of the rest of the crew were howling with laughter. Momo in particular landed on the ground and proceeded to punch the ground while he laughed. Even Ryoma smirked and pulled on his cap to hide a chuckle.

I groaned while my uncle and grandpa chuckled, and pulled Atobe away from them while he attempted to recover himself. He grabbed my suitcase for me when I reached for it, and I narrowed my eyes playfully at him for the chivalrous act. He merely sent me a smirk while I grabbed my dufflebag and purse. He tried to steal the duffle, I'll give him that, but he failed when I danced out of his reach and ran to put it in the _giant _storage compartment under the bus. I kissed my family members cheeks in goodbye, and we finally all made it onto the bus once everyone else had said their goodbyes as well.

I stole the window seat in the middle right almost immediately, and Atobe shared the seat with me. Misato turned around from the seat ahead of me and sent me a grin while I looked around to see where everyone else had landed. I wasn't surprised to see the two frontmost seats taken by a laughing Oishi, bouncing Eiji, smiling (as always) Fuji and of course Kunimitsu. Behind them Choutarou was telling Ryou about a new serve, and Oshitari was failing to flirt with Misato. Kaidoh and Inui took up the seat opposite Atobe and I, the former scowling and the latter scribbling in his data-book. I had to turn around to see who was in back, but behind my row the seats were being taken up by a fired up Tomoka, and an incredibly pink-cheeked Sakuno across from a half-asleep Ryoma and Mizuno who looked excited. Farther back Gakuto was behind the girls trying to poke Jiroh awake, and Wakato was ignoring the world with his headphones in beside a dozing Kabaji. The last few were of course a whining Horio whose complaints at being far from Ryoma were fairly loud, Katsuo who was trying to tune him out and pretending to listen all at once, a chuckling Kuwamura, and a lounging Momo who was shoving chips into his mouth already. A small smile tilted my lips as I looked around at everyone. These were my friends. They were insane, but I loved them.

I turned back to Atobe when I felt his hand slip into mine, and once I spotted the amused sparkle in his eyes I sent him a grin. I leaned over to rest my head on his shoulder, his arm wrapped around my waist, and I found myself wondering for the millionth time why we seemed to fit together so perfectly. About five minutes after the bus began to move, I found myself dozing so I put my headphones into my ears to tune out the conversations around me. Atobe had been talking to Oshitari for a few minutes, and Misato was talking to 'Mitsu, so I was in the all clear.

It wasn't even two minutes in when my ipod turned to a very familiar song. Mine and Atobe's. Well, the one I'd dubbed ours ever since the last time I'd sung it and been teased by my highly-embarassing aunt and Kunimitsu, and I let a small smile tilt my lips again.

"_I thought that I was too old to believe in fairytales,  
but there's a letter for me waitin' when I check my mail.  
I start a shakin' like a seven on the Richter scale  
When you say you love me.  
I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clear..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe..._

_It started out like just another ordinary day,  
Now suddenly my life is different in every way.  
The sun is brighter and my happiness is here to say.  
Its like I'm dreamin'  
Thank you for showin' me that true love doesn't hurt when you fall  
You got me glowin'..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe..._

_Whenever, wherever, forever,  
I'll be with you.  
We haven't, its not just oh ooh_

_I look in the mirror and I'm not who I used to be at all  
Its comin' clearer..._

_I'm Cinderella at the ball,  
I'm Alice growin' ten feet tall.  
Its not just make believe...  
Its really happening,  
I feel so good I gotta sing.  
Its not just make believe...  
I'm Ariel above the sea,  
I'm Beauty dancing with the Beast.  
Its not just make believe...  
Here comes the prince's kiss,  
I'm positive the slipper fits.  
Its not just make believe._

_Oh, its not just make believe  
oh ooh,  
its not just make believe!"_

I felt Keigo squeeze my side midway through the song, and when I turned to him I spotted the grin on his face while he motioned to my headphones. Once I realized he was telling me he could hear it, and that he was silently teasing me about the song choice, I stuck my tongue out again and turned it down a little. A familiar warmth on my lips again made me smile, and I pressed back gently before pulling away. I opened one eye to send him what was most likely nowhere near a glare. He just smirked at me again before placing another kiss to my cheek and returning to his conversation with Oshitari, rubbing his thumb against my waist where his hand rested. Oh, I most definitely loved that boy. Even I knew I was stupid for not just giving in, but the worried pang in my heart always made me think twice. But by the end of this trip, I had a feeling that I'd enjoy being able to call him mine. It certainly wouldn't be hard to get used to.

* * *

_A/N: Love. This. Chapter. I loved it before the rewrite, and I love it now. It's fantastic, I swear. So fluffy and cute yet perfectly Riyana. Let me know what you think of the new version!_

_-Michy_


	2. Hot Tubs, and stalker bedsneakerinto's

_**CHAPTER TWO:**_

I stared up at the Resort infront of me. It...was...gigantic. I turned to an amused-and-watching-my-facial-reaction Atobe and gawked, pointing from him to the Resort to him again.

"Yes, Riyana." He nodded. I pouted at him. Running slowly over to him, two feet away, due to the snow under my boots. I pounced into a hug on him and he laughed.

"Iwanit." He laughed.

"Speak clearly, Love."

"I wannnttt ittttt!!" I whined.

"You can have whatever you want." He kissed me quickly again, but I pushed him off, pouting.

"Noo!! I meant hot chocolate, doofus!" I laughed, smacking his arm. He thought by 'it' I had meant him, as I had refered to him as 'it' quite a few times to torment him. He pouted at me. I rolled my eyes. I turned to the resort as butlers in heavy clothes came out and grabbed out things, save for the things that we had on us (small duffle bags, purses, etc).

"You can have hot chocolate while we're in the indoor hotsprings in two minutes." I glared at him, thinking of all the perverted things he could be thinking, "We'll all be in swimsuits! It's why I said to bring them!" He put his hands up in surrender. My face softened, and I leaned up to hug him happily. He returned it with a smile. "Anything to make you happy, Riyana." My eyes watered slightly at that line, but I pushed the happy tears back. Atobe could be so sweet sometimes.

And to think I used to call him a 'Stupid conceited bratty pompus diva'!

We all entered the Resort and got our room keys, ran into our rooms, and changed into our swimsuits once our bags arrived. We all had seperate rooms, with built in bathrooms! I changed into a black bikini that Kunimitsu had bought me that bore silver flames around the bottom half of each piece of the bikini. I peaked out the door, spotting a butler-guy nearby.

"Excuse me!" I called. He ran over.

"Yes, ma'am?" He asked, I flushed.

"Please, call me Riyana. Uhm, for the hotsprings, do we bring a towel from our room or..." I trailed off as he shook his head.

"There are towels down there, just walk out in your swimsuit, Riyana-sama." He replied.

"Ah.."I blushed, "Hai, arigatou." He nodded, quickly going back down the hall. I walked out of my room shyly. Despite the fact that tennis made me quite fit, and I actually have a well-defined body, I am still low in the self-esteem department. I quickly threw my darkish-brown hair into a high ponytail, and tried to get my sidebangs out from infront of my right hazel eye.I shut my door, locking it, having attached the key to the side strap of my bikini bottoms.

"Well doesn't someone have a good bod?" Strong arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me into a well-defined torso that I immediately recognized.

"Atobe-kun!" I protested. A sigh followed that remark.

"I told you to call me Keigo!" He whined, holding me closer, putting his head on my shoulder. My hazel eyes locked onto his silver/black ones as I looked to his face.

"Iie, Atobe-kun, not until after this trip, we have to see!" I turned in his arms, and grinned at him though, hugging his torso. He tightened his grip around my back and held me a bit. He pulled back and looked down at me, just as I looked up. I smiled at him and he pouted, the 'rule' going through his head. He didn't want to push it too many times in a day. I smiled, and leaned up, pressing my lips to his soft ones. He smiled into it and deepened it, and I didn't protest. But I still denied his tongue, which made him pout against my lips,and me to grin against his. I pulled back after about three minutes and panted slightly.

"Airrrr." I whined. "How I missed it!" He laughed. "Can I have my hot chocolate now?" He smiled, and pulled me along as the others came out of their rooms and followed us. Apparently Misato, Sakuno, and Tomoka had had the same idea as me, their keys hung to the sides of their bikini's too. Atobe found this amusing- and a reason to keep making me blush by brushing his hand against my thigh while messing with the key. I kept glaring at him, and he would just smile innocently, making me blush more.

We finally made it to the hotsprings, and Atobe turned to all of us.

"Alright, we'll all be in one big spring here, So, behave, please? There are video cameras and security watchers to be considerate of." He laughed.

"You're one to talk!" Misato and I pouted at him.

"You would know." He smiled, looking directly into my eye. I blushed, pushing him in the door to the hotsprings angrily. But that stopped when he stopped moving and I saw the hotspring below his feet, I looked around at the cave-like walls and rocky spring and let out a girly squeal-something I rarely did. Atobe stared at me in shock.

"Oh my gosh!! It's gorgeous!" I squealed. I was taking in every inch of the room around me, Misato doing the exact same thing.

"You two are such girls!" Oshitari laughed. We rounded on him.

"That's because we are." Then we exchanged a look, then looked at Atobe, who snickered and nodded at us. Oshitari paled, and tried to run away, only to be caught and pulled back by me and Misato. We pushed him into the spring, making him land on his but on the rocky bottom that is about breast deep to me. He resurfaced and we laughed.

"That's what you get." I grinned. Atobe was snickering behind the two of us, as we stood proudly, hands on our hips, looking slightly conceited-on purpous. I squeaked in unisin with Misato when arms picked us up bridal style. I paled.

"Atobe..what are you doing?" I asked.

"Uh...Ri!! Don't you let your cousin drop me!!" Misato wailed. My eyes widened.

"Atobe, Kunimitsu, don't you da-- AHH!" We were dropped in the hot water. We resurfaced and I glared at Atobe. I stood up, level to his knee at the moment and tugged on the hem of his shorts. He sat down infront of me and smiled.

"Yes, Love?" I glared and pulled him in by his arm. I heard another splash, apparently Misato had done the same to 'Mitsu. Atobe surfaced, and spit out some hot water.

"Hey!" He protested, but he stopped pouting when he saw me looking at the ground sadly-or so he thought- with a pout. His features immediately softened, and he hugged me tight to himself. "What'd I do?" He asked. I smiled against his shoulder, and looked up, kissing him deeply out-of-nowhere. He gasped against my kiss, but immediately went to kiss back, only to have me pull away before he got the chance.

"Oi! Tease!" He pouted. I grinned and leaned against the rocky cave wall. He came over and pulled me from my position, before stealing my position, and pulling me against him, his arms around my waiste. I smiled up at him and held his hands in mine.

Despite not being a couple, we act like one, ne?

I layed silently on my bed in my resort room. It was about eight in the morning, and I was considering whether or not to actually get the motivation to get up. I finally decided that if no one came to wake me up, I was staying in bed all day. But that plan was ruined as my door quietly swished open and closed, and someone tip-toed over to my bed. I pretended to be asleep, and evened out my breath, my eyes closed. I felt the comforter lifted behind me (I was laying on my right side facing away from the door), and someone slide in next to me. Familiar strong arms hugged me to the owner's chest, as the scent of Axe washed over me. Short hair brushed against my left cheek as the person put their head on my left shoulder, turned in a way so that they could watch my face. I refused the blush threatening to overwhelm my cheeks, and stood still with my sleeping act.

Then I felt the arms let me go, and I was turned onto my back, and I allowed my head to lay to my left, towards the person. Then I felt pressure over me, and a split second later, soft lips encased my own. My eyes shot open and I was greeted by silver/black eyes. Atobe smirked against my lips and pulled back.

"Don't become an actress that has sleeping scenes, Love." He chuckled. I pouted at him.

"Don't sneak into a girl's room and get under the covers with her!!" I protested, flushing red in the cheeks.

"Only for you, Love." He leaned down and pressed his lips to mine again. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the sensation. He didn't try anything this time, and I smiled into it. He pulled away a minute later and I smiled up at him happily. His eyes were soft and full of care. I sat up, him letting me do so by doing so himself.

"Why did you sneak in anyway?" I asked.

"That kiss." He chuckled. "I felt like holding you a bit.." He blushed lightly and I smiled fondly at him.

"When do we start skii-ing?" I asked.

"Around noon." He replied, "Breakfast is around ten though."

I nodded, "Alright then. Can I go back to sleep? And can I eat breakfast in pajamas or not?"

"That's the plan, I guess you zoned out when I explained that last night in the springs." He laughed, "And, only If I can lay with you."

I nodded laying down on my right side like normal. "Kay, night." I felt him slide back under the covers, and he wrapped his left arm around my left side, putting his right under my pillow and head, hugging me close. I let his scent wash over me, and I fell asleep with a small smiled on my lips.

I woke up to being shaken. "Riyana. Riyanaaaa, wake up! Riyana!" Atobe sighed. I groaned, turning over.

"No." I whined, then he picked me up bridal style and I screamed. He started, and almost dropped me.

"Geez, you scream loud." He laughed. I stuck my tounge out at him.

"Come on, Breakfast, then skiiii-innnngg." He chimed. I opened one hazel eye.

"I'm sleeeppppyyy." I whined.

"But I loooovee you." He laughed. He carried me all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. I leant me head against his chest, and was almost asleep when I felt him put me down in a chair. I crashed sideways off the chair, not expecting the sudden lack of Atobe supporting me upright.

I pouted. "I dont wanna eat, I'm hungry!!" I pouted. He rolled his eyes.

"Well, Ore-sama says it's time to eat!" He chuckled.

I pouted, "Baka Ore-sama.." But I was a bit happy. It reminded me of the fact that-over the last few months- I'd managed to get Atobe to calm down with the 'ore-sama' stuff. It made me happy and awake to think about that, and I grinned at him. He deadpanned, knowing my train of thought, and pouted at the ways it had took to convince him not to call himself that. Those ways happened to include me slapping his arm extremely hard everytime I heard him say that. His arm was quite sore for quite a few matches. I had no hesitation. What-so-ever. Hah.


	3. Axe, and the story of why Atobe wears it

_**CHAPTER THREE **_

"Nooo!! I don't wanna!! It's cold, Atobe!!" I protested.

"Weren't you the one most excited about being able to learn to skii?" Kunimitsu cut in.

"That's different then actually doing it!" I whined.

"Get over it!" He sighed.

"Come on, I'm teaching you, You're not going to hurt yourself." Atobe sighed. I puppy-dog-pouted him, but that plan failed as he poked the tip of my nose. I glared at him for ruining my perfect and irrisistable pout, though I realized he'd broken the pout's power two months ago when he first decided to poke my nose apon it's use.

"Alright, alright." I stood on my skiis, and looked at my temporary sensei as he began explaining how to skii and the different things to do not to hurt myself.

A half hour later I was looking down at the beginner slope with wide fearful eyes. I turned and clung to Atobe, almost knocking both of us down-because of the weight of the heavy clothes on us.

"I'm gonna dieeeee!!" I whined.

"Oh, calm down, Riyana! You'll be fine!" He laughed.

"I'm gonna fall down the hill and die!!" I protested.

"You are not. I'm going down with you! And Misato is going down this slope too, don't worry." Atobe laughed.

"If I call you Keigo will you _not _make me go down?" I asked.

He tensed, "That makes things hard, but I'm going to say no. You're going down." I groaned.

"Get over it, Ri!!" Kunimitsu yelled from a few feet over.

"Shut up!" I yelled back. He rolled his eyes at me, and Atobe laughed. Times like these are normal for us identical-cousins. I gulped and looked at the skii-slope. Atobe put my goggles firmly over my eyes, and made sure that my scarf protected my mouth and nose from the cold, before smiling at me and handing me the pole-things.

"Remember what I told you, You'll do fine." Atobe smiled. I nodded, and started down the hill.

I did better then I thought, and-by the end of the day- I was going down the slightly-bigger slope. Atobe found it fun to remind me that he had told me I'd have fun, and I wouldn't die, which I didn't. But I did make myself purpously fall and pretend to hurt my ankle to get him back. He didn't talk to me for an hour after that, but once I 'accidentaly' said, "_Keigooo _I'm sorry!! I just wanted to get you back for teasing me. I'm sorry!" he forgave me instantly, and kissed me in return. Haha.

And that was the other reasong why I didn't want to call him Keigo. Because, when I did, he forgave me instantly, and I got a very happy kiss. I would miss this when I accepted his offer. I really would.

Yes, I'd decided that, so far, he had a plus sign for whether or not I'd be his girlfriend after this. But I did have days to go before telling him that. To be exact, six days. This was a week-long 'winter vacation'. Then, the day we get back, it's the day before Christmas Eve.

"So, everyone had a good time then?" Atobe asked, while we sat at dinner.

"Yeah!" chorused everywhere, with a few "Hai"'s, and a "Yeah, other then the fact that Momo almost gave me a heart attack" from Eiji.

"I have an important announcement to make!" Misato called, standing up. We all looked at her. She grined. "I can, FINALLY, ski on the intermediate slope!" Then she plopped un-lady-like down onto her chair. We all laughed a bit.

"Well, after dinner we have to head to bed, because tomorrow, We're going on a winter horse-ride." Atobe announced.

I turned straight to him, and Kunimitsu slapped his forhead, muttering about Atobe's lack of knowledge.

"You have horses?!" I demanded. He was suprised.

"Yes..." He replied. He looked at me a bit strangely.

"Can you take me to see them after dinner, pleasseeee?!" I clung to his arm. His eyes were wide, but he shook his head with a laugh.

"It's dark and it's too cold, they'll freeze if we open the door, and we'll freeze if we go outside. You'll see them when it's warmer tomorrow morning, I promise."

I pouted, "You never said there were horses here!!"

He smiled, "You never mentioned that you liked horses either." I looked away as I let go and shrugged, digging into the warm parceli potatoes infront of me.

Once again, It was about eight in the morning, and I was up again. Apparently, I had some kind of internal alarm clock that refused to let me sleep past seven-thirty. I sighed, and idly hoped that Atobe would come in and lay down with me.

Apparently, my hopes were brought to light, because I turned onto my right side, just as the door opened and closed. I pretended to sleep, knowing he'd know that I was awake. I felt the comforter lift, and someone slide in, but I didn't smell Atobe's cologne, nor did the hand that was planted on my arm feel like Atobe's. But It was familiar. I turned and opened my eyes, to see Kunimitsu.

I sighed in relief, "Don't do that!" He laughed.

"Sorry, couldn't get back to sleep, figured I'd see what you would do if you woke up and I was here."

"Ugh, I hate you Kunimitsu." I whined.

"Yeah, I love you too, cousin." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Uh-huh, I feel the love." I rolled my eyes back at him, but pouted as he wasn't Atobe. 'Mitsu isn't the one who would let me go back to sleep, he'd actually make me stay awake. "Will you goo, so I can go back to sleepppp?"

"Fine, I'll go wake Fuji or Misato up then." He got up and laughed, waving as he left the room. I threw a pillow at him, but he shut the door beforehand. I pouted, missing my missing pillow, and sighed. I turned to go back to sleep a few minutes later, deciding that if Atobe came he would bring me back the pillow, but tensed slightly as I heard the door quietly open and shut. Then I silently giggled as I heard Atobe's voice go 'oomph!' and a thump followed. Obviously, he didn't see the pillow, and tripped.

"What the heck is a pillow doing over here?" He whispered. I heard him pick it up as he walked over. He noticed that I was missing a pillow, and wondered who I'd thrown it at. He put it where it was missing from, and lifted the covers to lay beside me.

"Who did you throw the pillow at? And did you leave it there purpously so I'd trip?" He asked.

"Kunimitsu, and no. I didn't feel like getting up to pick it up." I replied.

"Okay." He replied. He wrapped his arms around me like yesterday, and I leaned into him, making him smile. I thought for a minute, and turned around to face him. I leaned up and planted a soft kiss on his lips. He blinked in confusion, but kissed me back just as softly. I smiled and pulled away.

"What was that for?" He asked.

"Axe is irrisistable, remember?" I asked. He chuckled, but nodded in reply.

_Flashback_

_It was mid August, and I was walking through the park with Atobe. I was spinning around randomly in circles as he laughed at me. But, in reality, it was his fault. He had been the one to get me those chocolates that caused my hyperness._

_"Ri-chan, calm down." He smirked at my hyperness._

_"Nooo" I whined. "You're fault for this!"_

_He sighed, "Yeah, I know. I'm never getting you chocolates again." _

_I turned to him with wide, sad eyes. "No chocolates?"_

_"I'll think about it, Ri-chan."_

_I grinned, and hugged him tight. The ironic thing is, that had been the first day he had started wearing "Axe" Cologne. I breathed in his scent, and my eyes widened, as I looked up at him._

_"You smell good!" I grinned._

_"New cologne, It's called Axe." he replied, smiling._

_"Alright! I have officially decided that Axe is irrisistable!" He chuckled, but nodded anyway._

_He's worn Axe ever since._

_End Flashback_

"I think that was the first day I ever saw that 'sweet-side' Kikumaru mentioned when I met you." He grinned, obviously having the same flashback.

"Hmm...probably." I replied.

"So, when are we horse-riding?" I asked.

"Noon again, breakfast at ten." He laughed, "It's the every-day schedule, It's on your desk If you feel like looking later." I groaned.

"Too lazy."

He rolled his eyes, "I can tell, sleepy head."

"Shut up, Atobe-kun. I'm sleeping." I whined.

"Well, you're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes mock-sarcastically.

"You said that when you met me, still believe it? I think you once called me 'your ray of sunshine'." I replied. He laughed, and just layed with me until it was time to wake up.


	4. Flashbacks, death threats,and love?

_**Author's note: Squealing may occur. Major oc. I love it, though. ENJOY**_

"Awwwwww!! They're so cutttteeeeeee!" I squealed, running around to all the different horses as best I could in my heavy blue coat, two pairs of jeans, cardigan, and long sleeved shirt, complete with snowboots.

"Whichever one you want to ride is fine with me." Atobe laughed.

"I can't choose!!" I protested.

"You're so indecisive!" Misato laughed.

"Shut upppp." I whined. Then I caught sight of a black colt and I ran over instantly. His eyes were a deep green color and I instantly loved it.

"This one!" My hazel eyes were shinning happily, and Atobe couldn't help but smile.

"Fine by me. His name is Charmer."Atobe laughed at the irony, "And apparently, his charm found it's way to you."

"Hahha, yep seems so." I giggled in return.

We all picked our horses, and the care-taker people took them out of the barn and let them get water before saddling them up for us. I walked over to Charmer and stroked his mane. He let out a small 'neigh' and leaned into my hand as he drank. I smiled happily and Atobe laughed.

"You are so easily amused!" he shook his head a bit, albeit smiling.

"Soo?" I whined.

"Hmmm, I guess it's one of the reason's I love you though." He smirked as my face turned a deep shade of violet.

"Say that again, and I'll murder you!!" I pouted. He laughed.

"Uh huh. Ore-sama thinks you love him too much to murder him." He smirked. I twitched.

"Oi! You said that on purpous!" I jumped on his back, hugging around his neck, "You know it annoys me when you call yourself 'ore-sama'!! Atobeee!!"

He chuckled, "Well, you glomped me, didn't you? My plan worked then." He unraveled my arms, and twisted me around, from his back to his front, and wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me up, and I had to wrap my arms around his neck as not to fall.

"Hey!" I protested. "You tricked me!" I pouted. He smirked at me and leaned in right about a half-millimeter from my lips.

"Hai." And he fully kissed me. I blushed, but kissed him back lightly. He smiled against my lips, and let my legs drop from his waist, and he hugged me closer to him. I gasped a bit at the suprising loss of balance, and he took it as his chance to slip his tongue into my mouth. My eyes shot open, and wide, and my breath hitched as his tounge explored my mouth. That didn't last long, because I practically melted, and wrapped my arms tighter around his neck- closing my eyes, and began making my tongue race from his, so as to annoy him.

He groaned against my lips at my torment, and nibbled on my lower lip. I blushed a million shades of red, but he held me too tight, and I couldn't pull back. I was melting into it, and before I knew it, our tongue's were wrestling. Together.

Everyone around us was wide-eyed, and Kunimitsu was twitching. Ryuzaki started chuckling though, and Misato was outright rolling on the ground in laughter. Atobe'd won the battle. But not the war!

I smirked against his lips, as I bit down lightly on his tongue. He pulled back immediately, staring at me in shock and confusion. I shook my head and burried my face in his shoulder in embarassment.

"You didn't completely win. You still had boundaries." I laughed. He pouted at me, and groaned.

"You're so cruel. Shattering my hopes like that!" He whined. I just grinned into his shoulder.

"You still have five days to go, Atobe-kun." I smiled, relaxing in his grasp. He tightened his hold with a sigh of content...and a bit of sadness that he hadn't won, and nuzzled his cheek against mine.

"I was hoping I would get off five days early." He replied.

"Not a chance. I'm enjoying this." I laughed. I could almost hear him pout, as the others laughed. The horses let out a laugh-like 'neigh', and the caretakers giggled.

"Oh, so the horses are against me now too?" Atobe whined. Charmer let out a laughing 'neigh' that sounded suspiciously like 'uh huh', and I giggled.

"I love that horse!" Atobe just pouted at me. I grinned at him, and let go, walking over to Charmer. Atobe let out a small 'hmph', and I hid the smirk by having my back to him. But a single thought ran through my mind.

_He didn't get off five days early. He had gotten off on day one. I just think it's fun tormenting him._ I smiled happily, but another thought came to mind, one that made me turn red, _But I have to say, that kiss...was...absolutely AMAZING._

Atobe smiled at my back softly. Even if I wouldn't believe him if he said it outloud, he had to admit to himself that...He had completely and totally fallen for me.

And I was not about to admit it outloud but...I'd completely and totally fallen for the 'stupid, conceited, pompous, bratty diva' behind me. But he still has another five days until I tell him that. Haha.

"Hey, Riyana!" I turned around, only to be caught in a tackle-to-the-ground hug from Atobe. I landed on my back with a small 'oomph'.

"Atobe?" I asked.

"Hai?" He replied, smirking at me.

"Why did you tackle me?" I asked.

"I'm bored."

"You're starting to sound like me!" I laughed.

"You're rubbing off on me then, is all. Though..."

"ATOBE, don't even say it!" I glared at him, murmuring, "Perv." under my breath.

"Alright, alright. Calm down, Love!"he chuckled. I smiled at him, and shook my head laughing.

"Atobe?" I asked. I looked him directly in the eye, and he blinked once in confusion.

"Hai?" he asked.

"I..." I hesitated, deciding to say something else, "What are we doing tomorrow? I forgot to look at the schedule on my desk."

_Was she going to say what I think she was going to say?_ Atobe wondered, happiness filling every inch of him. His smile turned as pure happy as it could and he chuckled, deciding to pretend he hadn't heart it, and go along with the 'distraction question'.

"Eh? Tomorrow, we're going skii-ing, and after that, we're going to play in the snow. I promised you, remember?" He smiled at me. I gasped, widening my eyes. He remembered that? A smile graced my lips and I nodded.

"Yeah, you did..." My eyes softened to the brink of softness, and Atobe knew I had completely fallen, but my eyes hardened to normal and he knew he wasn't off the hook yet.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Atobe-kun?" I asked. It was mid-August and I was walking around the market place with the Hyotei boy. _

_"Hai?" He asked, turning his gaze to me._

_"At this camp...It'll be really snowy, right?" I asked._

_"Of course, we will be skii-ing afterall."He smirked._

_"Will we have just an afternoon of snowball fights and playing in the snow too? It's not winter without them!" I asked. He looked at me in confusion._

_"Snowball fights and playing in the snow?" He asked._

_"Hai. Will we?" I was confused now._

_He shrugged at me, "Yeah, if you want to. Anything you want is fine by me, Riyana."_

_"Really?" I asked, wondering where that had come from._

_"Hai!" He smiled at me._

_"Promise?" I laughed._

_"Promise!" He even went so far as to hold out his pinky finger, and I laughed, entwining mine with his._

_"Deal." We spoke in unisin._

_"Now, let's get some ice cream, my treat!" He smirked._

_"Atobe!" I protested._

_End FLASHBACK_

"Atobe?" I asked.

"Hai?" He replied.

"Remind me to KO you with a snowball." He pouted at me.

"Why?"

"Because! When you do things like that, it's hard to keep myself strong!" I pouted. His eyes sparkled.

"I'll just have to do it more often then, won't I?" I glared at him. He stood up and pulled me up aswell, but pulled me hard enough that I ended up in his arms.

"Eh?" He smiled and leaned down, pressing his lips to mine in a hard passionate kiss. I melted again, and closed my eyes, wrapping my arms around his neck. He pulled me closer, and I leaned further into the kiss, suprising him, but making him happy all the more. He nibbled the edge of my bottom lip, and I melted even more. I opened my mouth instantly, and he smiled into the kiss, before deepening it way more.

I pulled away a few minutes later and panted, burrying my head in his shoulder again, while he did the same.

"Do you realize everytime you do that I think you're going to give in?" he whispered. I shivered when his breath hit my ear and he chuckled.

"Hai...Sumimasen, Atobe-kun." I blushed, looking down.

"Don't worrry about it Riyana. I'd rather get my hopes up, then not be able to do that, you know?" He laughed, then turn serious, his eyes softening. "But I do have to say, whether you believe me or not, I really do care about you."

"I always knew you _cared_. It's not that Atobe. I'm just not sure _how much _you care." I explained. He chuckled.

"Is that all?" I nodded, and he laughed outright, shaking his head in disbelief. He smiled at me, and lifted my chin with his hand, and looking me directly in the eye. "That's the only thing holding you back from being mine?"

I looked down, the way he said it made it seem so...petty. "Hai." He chuckled, leaning his forehead against mine with a smile.

"Riyana. There is no word for how much I care about you. Not like, not want to be with, not even love is strong enough. I never said it, because I can't find the right word." He leaned in and pressed his lips to mine one more time, and my eyes widened. I pulled away and shook my head.

"W-what?" I asked. He tilted his head in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"Say that again. Please?" My eyes shown with tears, and I couldn't hold back the look of shock and ...love in my eyes.

"I love you, Riyana Tezuka. But 'love' is not strong enough." He simplified. I smiled and jumped up, shoving my lips against his. And this time I was the one who bit his lower lip.

"Wake up, Koi. Come on! Breakfast is ready." Atobe laughed as I clung to my pillow in desperation to stay in my room. I was tired. Being chased around by an estatic Misato, and an over protective Kunimitsu last night after telling them the news had tired me out.

The news? That I'd given in, and I was now the girlfriend of Keigo Atobe.

"Go away, Atobe!" I protested into my pillow.

"Oi, now. It's Keigo, remember?" He chuckled.

"Which is why I'm calling you Atobe! Because it means I don't want to be woken up!" I explained. He rolled his eyes, lifting me bridal style like he had before. "Gyack! Atobe!" I protested.

"Keigo." He corrected.

"Not until you put me down!" I protested.

"Do you want to skii or not?" He chuckled.

I pouted, "Keigo!" He smiled at me.

"Hai?" He questioned.

"If you put me down..then...uhm...I'll...Hah! I won't not talk to you!" I grinned and he chuckled.

"You would talk to me either way, because I'd kiss you until you were too dazed to realize you were talking." He laughed. I widened my eyes.

"You would not!" I gasped. He chuckled.

"Yes I would!" I pouted at him, and we reached the dinning room.

"Geeze, dating for only a day and he's already carrying her like a bride!" Momoshiro laughed. I glared at him, trying to get my hands on something to chuck at him.

"One day she will be." Atobe replied simply, effectively making my cheeks turn redder then they had ever done before.

"K-Keigo!" I stuttered.

"What? It's the truth." He shrugged, making me move with the shrug, since I was still in his arms. He put me down on my chair next to him and pouted.

"Embarass me, why dontcha!" He chuckled at me, and entwined his hand with mine after he sat down.

"Hai, but-either way, I love you, so it's going to happen." I turned a deep pink color, and he chuckled. I looked away as the butler brought me a tray of two pancakes and three sausage links. Simple, but my favorite. Atobe smirked at my shocked expression. I hadn't ordered, nor had I eaten this my whole time here. I glared at him, realizing what it was. Atobe had remembered something else.

"Make that, TWO KO's." I glared. He deadpanned.

"You know, most girls would be happy if their boyfriend remembered stuff like that!" Misato laughed.

"But..but...I'm not 'most girls'!!" I protested. Atobe chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"That's true. Most girls would have fallen for me at first sight. It took you six months of me trying!" Atobe laughed.

"And see, you found true love." I laughed. He smiled.

"Hai. I did." I turned red. I hadn't expected that.

I pouted, "Why do I always fall for your traps to make me blush?"

"I have no idea, but I am enjoying it." He chuckled. I pouted again, and he leaned over to kiss me happily. I smiled into it, but pulled away.

"I'm hungry, sorry." I started eating my pancakes, and he groaned.

"Tease."

"Yep, but you love me anyway!" I giggled. He glared at me playfully.

"Sometimes I wonder why. OW!" He exclaimed as a random spoon wacked him across the head. He glared at me. "What was that for?"

I pouted at him, batting my eyelashes playfully, "What ever do you mean, Keigo?" He just rolled his eyes and we all started eating our breakfast.

**_Author's note: Sorry it took so long. Chapter five might take a bit, because I have too much going on lately. Hopefully it will be soon. Thankyou for reading._**


	5. Christmas shopping, and curiosity

_**A/N: Warning. Major amounts of fluff. Don't like. Don't read. For disclaimer read my profile. It's on there, so screw you. Also, review. I feel slightly unloved. I love this story and no one reviews.**_

"Cold cold cold cold colldddd!!" I screamed. I jumped around, attempting to relieve myself of the cold icy ball of fluff that was down my shirt, all the while screaming curses at Atobe. "KEIIIGOOO!!" I screamed. He was pretty much snickering so hard he was almost doubled over in laughter. He'd shoved a snowball down my shirt when I had my back to him. Despite the heavy coat, he'd somehow managed. And might I say, it was FREEZING! I growled and tackled my boyfriend down into the snow. He let out a small 'oomph' and looked at me expectantly.

He didn't get a kiss, like he was expecting, he instead got a large ball of snow on his face, and he spit out the snow in his mouth, narrowing his eyes at me. He sat up, and wrapped his arms around my waist, not allowing me to get off.

"What was that for?" He pouted. I looked at his snowy eyelashes, and pink colored face from the cold and pouted.

"You put snow down my shirt. You should be lucky I didn't stick it down yours. Do you KNOW how cold that is?!" I protested. He sighed.

"I really picked myself an odd girlfriend."

I raised an eyebrow, "What? You don't want me anymore?" I pouted.

His eyes opened in shock, as he gaped at me. "Where did that come from? Of course I still want you! I want you forever! I didn't want you because I couldn't have you. I want you because I love you. Honestly, Riyana. Don't say stupid things like that!" I blinked at him in confusion.

"I was..jokeing, Keigo."

He blinked in confusion this time, before turning various shades of red. "O-oh.." I broke out into hysterics, and leaned into his chest as to not fall over.

"D-did you think I was actually serious? Like I would actually ALLOW you to not want me after what I went through to deny you all that time! Keigo, I thought you were smarter then that!" I giggled. He blushed more, and I leaned up, kissing him happily. "Keigo, I love you, I won't let you go just like that!" He pouted at me.

"I thought you were serious...Don't do that, you worry me, Ri." He was staring at the ground, and I lifted up his chin, with sad eyes.

"Sorry, Keigo. I thought you knew I was jokeing.." I leaned my forehead against his, and he smirked suddenly, pressing his lips to mine. I blinked in shock, before realizing what he had done. I pulled back instantly and gasped. "Keigo, you cheat!"

He smirked, "I thought you would know I was jokeing." He mimicked me. I pouted at him.

"I thought you were serious too! You've been jokeing since the beginning!" I glared at him.

"No, only since I decided to pretend I was. Honestly, you really did scare me when you said that!" He protested. I calmed down, pouting at him. He smiled at me and kissed me happily in apology. I really did love the stupid diva...but he still has to realize that everytime he attempts to spoil me with flowers and gifts, he's going to continue to get beaten with them, and have to take them back. He's already been threatened with death so many times...maybe it wasn't enough? What should I threaten him with.

I pulled back and pouted at him, he'd smirked. That meant he planned something. His smirk widened even more and I glared at him. That was the 'I've got something to spoil you' look. I do not like that look.

"What.is.that.look.?"I growled. He just smirked, and snapped his fingers. Since we were just outside the back doors of the lodge, a maid ran out with a small envelope. I raised an eyebrow at it. An envelope? I couldn't hurt him with that! Maybe give him a papercut or something, but still..

He took it from her and she went back inside. He smiled and handed it to me. I glared at him and shoved it back at him. The rest of Seigaku anh Hyotei watched us curiously.

"You'll like it, I promise. It's something you can't turn down. It's an official thing." I narrowed my eyes at him and opened the envelope, reading the letter inside. I gasped and read it over twice, before looking at him in shock.

"What? Why? Where will.." I suttered.

"He's yours. Because I love you and you like him. And On the grounds at my mansion of course, I have my own stables." He smirked.

"But..Charmer...mine?" I tried to piece the words together, and he nodded happily.

He'd just officially made Charmer, MY horse. By legal word. I. was.going.to.kill.him...Once I finished kissing him of course. He enjoyed that kiss, I'm sure. I know I did.

"I-i should have given you a horse before!" He panted after we broke apart. I just stared at him blankly, completely and fully in a daze. Wo-ah. Atobe glanced around, to see all the regulars had left. Probably didn't want to see the major makeout. Wo-ah. But, it's not everyday your boyfriend gives you a pet horse! Honestly, they should have seen this comming really.

"K-Keigo Atobe...I am going...to...MURDER you!!" I screamed. His eyes widened and he quickly scrambled up from the ground, as I began to chase him around in circles until he broke out and ran into the resort. And there I go with more death threats, but I paused, and he stopped to turn back to me. I looked away in fake depression.

"Or...maybe, I'll just...break up with you and go home." I feigned. His eyes widened and he ran back to me, grabbing me by my shoulders.

"W-what?!" He protested. I faked the sadness in my eyes and 'refused' to meet his eyes. "I-I'll take him back! Riyana!" It was hard to resist his pleading, and I let a small smirk show, which he promptly replied with a glare. "Oi!" He protested. I laughed and stuck my tounge out at him.

"Death threats don't work, so does that one?" I asked. His glare increased. "You forgot what I said earlier, Keigo. I'm not letting you go that easily now that I've fallen." I shook my head determinedly, "But really, stop trying to spoil me, I don't want it." He sighed.

"Ri, I spoil you because I want to make sure that you know I love you without me saying it outloud. You just never let me." He sighed. I walked up to him and hugged him tightly, pulling back and placing a hand on his cheek, and my forehead against his own.

"Keigo, I know you love me without all the expensive gifts. Trust me. I do." I smiled. A smirk suddenly crossed his lips.

"You do, eh?" I blinked at him in confusion for a minute, wondering what he meant. Then my face turned various shades of red.

"Keigo! I-I didn't mean it like that and you know it!!" I stuttered. He chuckled.

"I'm just waiting for the day you say that in the way I want." He smiled at me, and I turned redder and sighed.

"Keigo, must you always make me blush?" I asked.

He smirked and leaned in a centimeter from kissing me, "But you're so cute when you blush. Besides, when you do it shows you love me just as much as I love you." I tried to pout at him, but it was just too romantic, and I couldn't help it, I smiled. I saw him return the smile, and he leaned down to press his lips to mine. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, and I could feel instantly in that moment that he wasn't lieing. That he loved me and wanted to spend the rest of his life with me. And I wanted the same with him. When we pulled away, I felt as if everything in my soul had been completely fufilled. I felt like I was complete, like nothing could go wrong. I smiled up at him as our eyes met. His eyes. They showed everything I was feeling. He was feeling the same.

That was when I decided. Keigo Atobe was my absolute, no-questions-asked, mainly, pinpoint, precise only. He was the only boy I'd ever loved, and the only boy I would ever love. He was my soul mate, he was the only boy for me. I could never be happy or complete with anyone else. Only him. Only Keigo Atobe. Only him. Only him.

_"Go awayyyy."_ I whined, turning over in my bed in the resore. I pulled the covers over my head in an attempt to get more sleep. Attempt; Failed.

"Riyana, wake up. Right now." He laughed. He tried to order me too, but failed miserably. I let out a small string of curses, and ended with a loud 'NO' (much to his amusement).

He sighed, and ripped the covers from me. I curled into a ball to attempt to ignore him. He grinned and picked me up bridal-style easily, making me scream and attempt to smack him. He dropped me on the bed before I could though, a big smirk on his face while he rubbed his half-deaf ear.

"Keigo, I'm sleepyyyy!!" I whined.

"Riyanaaaa, Do you not want to go Christmas shopping with us?" He asked, feigning shock. I glared at him, he knew fully well I hated shopping.

"No." I growled. I tried to go back to sleep, but he slid in and hugged me to him. I attempted to be warm by snuggling my face into his shirt, and he laughed, pulling my chin up with his pointer finger. He pressed his lips against mine lightly, and I smiled.

"Dangit I can't stay mad at you when you do that." I pouted at him when he pulled away. He smiled at me in return. "Alright, alright. I'm up, I'm up." I sighed, and kissed him again before pulling away and going to get a shower and get ready for the shopping trip to heck. Who wouldn't call it that? It was Atobe, Misato, Yuushi, Gakuto, Choutarou, Shishido, KABAJI, Hiyoshi, Kunimitsu, Syuusuke, Takashi, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, Inui, Ryoma, Oishi, Eiji, Sakuno, Tomoka, Horio, Katsuo, Kachiro, Ryuzaki-sensei, Sakaki-sensei, and me. All shopping. In one place. Of course it was the shopping trip to heck.

I got ready and put on a pair of heavy fabric blue jeans that were dark in color, a beige turtle neck sweater with a black teeshirt underneath, and a white undershirt under that, a pair of brown Ugg boots, and the necklace Atobe had gotten me. It was a simple silver chain (like his eyes), with a small amethyst heart pendant on it. He had gotten me it a few months ago. Needless to say, Amethyst is my favorite gem, and he got tackled with a hug.

I sighed, pulled my hair into a high ponytail, and got ready for the day, brushed my teeth and everything. I wasn't going to eat breakfast, I never did before shopping, it only made me grumpier for some reason when I did. I rolled my eyes, and walked out of my room with my thick brown purse around my shoulder. I had grabbed my matching thick brown coat that was trimmed with rabbit fur- a present from my grandfather. Atobe was leaning against the wall to my right, and smiled when I came out. He was dressed in some heavy jeans, a black turtleneck (probably something underneath, but I can't tell), a pair of black tennisshoes, and a heavy black jacket. I smiled at him shyly as he looked me over with a small smile.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous as usual?" I narrowed my eyes at him with a small pout and he responded by giving me a small kiss. I smiled at him, now unable to stay mad, and linked my hand with his as we went to breakfast. Atobe knew that I never ate breakfast before shopping, so he must have woken me up after everyone ate, because they were all ready to shop. With the exception of Shishido, Inui, Kunimitsu, and Ryoma-who disliked shopping with girls. Kunimitsu especially. He lives with my aunt.

"Ready?" Atobe asked. When everyone nodded, we went outside and boarded the bus. The seat arrangements were a small bit different this time. It was:

LEFT RIGHT

Ryuzaki-sensei Sakaki-sensei

Fuji, Kunimitsu Momoshiro, Inui

Kuwamura, Oishi Kabaji, Katsuo

Gakuto, Choutarou Shishido, Kaidoh

Me, Atobe Misato, Oshitari

Jiroh, Kikumaru Kachirou, Horio

Tomoka, Sakuno Wakashi, Echizen

The whole ride was pretty much filled with large amounts of arguments, Katsuo ready to pee his pants at being put directly beside the extremely-creepy-and-scary Kabaji, and Wakashi being annoyed next to Echizen. Tomoka was angry that she wasn't directly next to Echizen AGAIN, and Sakuno was slightly sad she wasn't. Kaidoh and Momo managed to still fight even with people seperating them, Shishido and Choutarou were talking over their voices to one another, Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei had to take asprin, I was ready to slap the whiney Tomoka, Atobe was attempting to calm me down. Misato was about ready to beat the crap out of the perverted Oshitari, Horio wouldn't shut up, Kachirou regretted sitting next to him, Jiroh slept, Kikumaru complained about being away from Oishi, Inui scribbled data every second, Oshitari continuously attempted to hit on Misato, only to recieve a black eye and a Death Threat himself. Kuwamura and Oishi tried to calm down Momo and Kaidoh, Fuji was texting Yuuta, Kunimitsu was threatening everyone laps with the help of Atobe, and Kabaji? He just sat there and said "Usu" every once in a while. I really did not like that guy.

When we finally arrived at the large mall, we all split up into groups. Me, Misato, Sakuno, and (though I regretted this the whole time) Tomoka made **group one**. Atobe, Kabaji, Kunimitsu, and Fuji made **group two**. Yuushi, Takashi, Horio, and Hiyoshi made up **group three**. Gakuto, Momoshiro, Kaidoh, and Katsuo made up **Group Four**. **Group Five** was Choutarou, Shishido, Inui and Ryoma. **Group Six **was Oishi, Eiji, Jiroh, and Kachiro. And of course Ryuzaki-sensei and Sakaki-sensei went on their own.

Us girls headed out immediately for the nearest clothing store, and the boys rolled their eyes, going their seperate ways. I was contempleting what to get Yuushi. The boxers that I could have hand caligriphied to say 'Leg Lover', or the skinny jeans for Misato. I decided on the boxers. I looked around and spotted a small dog collar, and thought of Kabaji immediately. But I decided not to. I instead found a small hoodie for Choutarou that was grey, and would look really good on him. I bought both items, and walked out once the girls were done. Misato and I were giggling at the newly caligraphied boxers for Yuushi as we walked into a sports shop. What else to get Tennis players?

In there I found a reall good grip tape to get for Jiroh, it had small delicate clouds painted on it, and came with a small hoodie that said 'sleeping beauty' on it. I also found a small NEW tennis racquet for Horio, since his was seriously damaged. It was red like the other one, but unscratched and newly stringed. I found a pair of really comfortable shoes for Momo, and a matching pair for Kaidoh, but they were different colors so they wouldn't notice. It would amuse me.

Then we left that store after paying, and went into a giftcard shop. In there I found Inui a giftcard for thirty dollars in a bookstore-in other words, all he can buy notebooks. I found a giftcard for Gakuto to a local Bakeshop where I knew he always went to, and for Hiyoshi a giftcard for the Sports store we had just come out of.

We left and went in a small clothing store nearby. There I found Eiji gold boxers with kittens on them that said 'Nyaaaaa' across the butt. I found Oishi a gold pair that said 'Mother Hen' and had small hens on them. For the 'Golden Pair'. I spotted a dark marroon jogging set and baught it for Ryuzaki-sensei immediately. I found a hoddie for Shishido that said 'hard work pays off' on the back in grey letters, and the jacket itself was black. It had a tennis racquet over where the heart would be.

We went to a small store with nicknacks next. I found a small keychain that was of a cactus and a photo album book for Syuusuke, A small plaque thing that I could carve into with a pencil for Kuwamura (I was planning to write "World's number one Sushi Chef" on it), and a small Himalayan Cat alarm clock for Ryoma.

We went to a small store with music instruments and such next. I looked around and saw an acoustic guitar. I looked at it a bit and grinned, perfect. Kabaji needed a new hobby anyway. I grabbed a few 'Guitar lesson' books, and the guitar, and got them for him. For Sakaki-sensei I bought a plague that said "I'm just a music teacher, but Music is life.".

The other girls were buying things for everyone and themselves as they went. I picked up a few small things for me though. Then we went into another sport shop. Inside I found two really good racquets perfect for Katsuo and Kachiro. I even bought them a set of matching tennis outfits. Then the girls and I looked at eachother. We were thinking the same thing, and split up. I went in to a random clothing store near me, and starting looking for something for Tomoka. I finally found a small heavy cloth blue cheerleading uniform like the American ones, that I had the lady imprint 'Osakada' on the back. I found a really cute outfit for Sakuno though. It was a jean skirt that would go to her knees, and had a small butterfly on the right side, a shirt that was light pink in color, and said "Shy girls get the boys" on the bottom right side, and a pair of white and converses. If she put her hair in a high ponytail, she'd probably make Ryoma drool.

Alright. Kunimitsu, Misato, and Atobe left. For Kunimitsu I found a photo album book that I was planning to fill in with pictures of us. For Atobe, I already had SOMETHING for him, but I was still looking for something else. I knew he would take advantage of this and buy me expensive things. The jerk. I soon found something for Misato. It was a golden heart locket set, one said 'sister one' and the other said 'sister two'. I had pictures of the two of us put on either side of each, and bought them. She would love it i'm sure.

I was looking around for something for Atobe. What didn't he have though? I looked around a bit before an idea struck me. I ran into the nearest electronic store, and bought some blank CD disks, a notebook labtop computer, and some cords for uploading and burning things. I was grinning like a cat, despite the large amount of bags in my arms when I arrived where I was supposed to meet everyone. We ordered food, hid our presents from one another, and went back to the Resort soon after. I think Atobe would love his gift the most. Remind me to hide, I may be raped due to his sheer happiness.

**_A/N: Yes. Sheer happiness. Mwahaha. Makes you wonder what the present is, doesn't it? I knowwww. But despite that, you have to wait like three more chapters to knoww, because there are three days left of the vacation, and the day AFTER the vacation is christmas._**

**_I also want to know something. Does anyone want me to continue this PAST everyone's presents? Or should I end it after they get their presents. PM me, or Review it. Either way, I need to know. Thank you for reading. Jaa._**


	6. MY SCBP Diva

_**CHAPTER SIX:**_

_**A/N: Thankyou to sorceressmei, CelestialXChaos, Ukyou-Taisuke, and everyone else for reviewing. So far I have full votes for continuing past presents and christmas. :) Thankyou everyone for reading, and I am absolutely thrilled that you like my story. Thankyou, thankyou, thankyou. I LOVE YOU GUYS!!**_

"What did you get me? You were in here all afternoon yesterday and all you said was 'presents'?" Atobe asked me the next morning as I was lying in my room sleepily. I yawned slowly and smiled at him, my face few inches from his.

"You'll have to wait and see, Keigo. All I know is, You'll love it. And you are NOT allowed at my house on Christmas." He looked confused.

"Why not?" He asked, he looked slightly hurt, and I rolled my eyes.

"You'll be happy, and I might get raped." I replied. He raised an eyebrow.

"Way to tease. Now I'm curious to what it is." He leaned in, pouting a centimeter from my lips. "Tell me, please?" He whispered. I shook my head and he smiled, blowing at my ear. I gasped, and cluched my ear, glaring at him.

"Meanie." I growled. He chuckled, pressing his lips to mine once again. I could really get used to that. I reaaallllyyyyyy could.

Once he pulled back, he hugged me tight, and unbeknownst to him I fell asleep again. He started reminicing on old memories outloud, thinking I heard him, but wasn't reacting. He went on for about five minutes, before I mumbled something about him being murdered by zombie smiley faces, and he realized I was asleep, and was looking at me weird. He shook me awake with a questioning look.

"And why are you dreaming of me getting murdered by zombie smiley faces?" He asked.

"You said 'ore-sama' in my dream so I sicked my zombie smiley faces on you." I replied nonchalantly. He just shook his head in disbelief and pulled me up, letting me lean on him for support as we went down to breakfast. I'd been up all night wrapping presents, filling the photoalbum for Kunimitsu, and creating Atobe's gift. All in all, I was quite tired.. None of the other girls looked much better when I sat down. We grinned at one another and gave a 'thumbs up' sign to say we had finished. Only one more day until we leave, and the day after that is Christmas. I rubbed my eyes to get rid of the sleepies, and yawned. That caused a chain reaction that made the whole table yawn, and they glared at me. I just shrugged tiredly, feeling like Jiroh. I glanced around and spotted him sleeping completely on an annoyed Gakuto's shoulder. I resisted the urge to laugh hysterically, and took to devouring the egg sandwhich infront of me. Stupid boyfriend for remembering little things.

"Atobe, what are we doing today?" Gakuto asked, attempting to push Jiroh off, only to get the boy to hug tight to his arm and start drooling, much to Gakuto's disgust. I choked on my sandwhich a little and tried not to let the laughs escape for fear of choking to death.

Atobe smirked at his teammate's position, and replied, "Today, we are going to be..."

I narrowed my eyes angrily at the boyfriend infront of me whom happened to be mine. "Keigo, I can fair pretty well with Skii-ing, but honestly, snowboarding on a Skii slope? Is that even safe?!" I asked. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Of course it's safe, Riyana. I wouldn't let you do anything dangerous!" He protested. I glared at him.

"Not even after hearing about my dream?" I asked suspiciously. He snickered slightly, but shook his head no.

"Ore-sama does not want ore-sama's girlfriend to get hurt. Ever. So, no, I wouldn't." He replied, only to get smacked in the arm. "What was that for?!"

"Do you remember why I sicked the zombie smiley faces on you?" I asked. He paled, and grinned nervously.

"Erm... I do not want you getting hurt." He emphasized the 'I' to make me happy and not sick the zombies on him.

"That's better." I replied. He rolled his eyes, and smiled at me.

"Honestly, Riyana, I will be right behind you, it's something like skii-ing. Calm down. I'm not going to let you get hurt- I'd rather have that Momoshiro beat me in tennis then that. And that would mean I lost my touch." I rolled my eyes at the last two parts, but smiled at him nonetheless.

"Alright, Keigo, I trust you. But remember. ZOMBIE smileys. ZOMBIE." I threatened, wagging a finger at him. He chuckled.

"Alright, alright." He smiled, and began teaching me how to snowboard. It wasn't too bad.

* * *

Snowboarding was NOT my thing. I had fell flat on my face quite a few times, my butt more then that, and almost sprained an ankle. Atobe was confused at how the heck I managed that, but I did. I was frustrated and irritated, and aggrivated the whole time. The only thing that calmed me down was when Atobe would kiss me gently as he always did. It sucked when he could calm me instantly with that. It really did. Stupid boyfriend.

"Ri, How was I supposed to know you wouldn't do well snowboarding?" Keigo protested. I had been ignoring him for a full half hour, and refused any kisses he tried, so that I could keep this up and not give in to him. He was getting absolutely irritated because he didn't understand why I was mad at him, and not the snowboard. I just pouted again, and he sighed in irritation. "Riyana Tezuka. Stop being mad at ore-sama this instant. Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na." SLAP. Right on the upper right arm. Boy would he be sore tomorrow. "Owww." He growled. But he was happy, his plan had worked. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What have I told you about that line?" I pouted, completely forgetting about being angry about the snowboarding failure, and focusing on being angry at his return to conceited-ness.

"I was getting you to stop ignoring me." He grinned, kissing me for the first time in an hour. I pouted when he pulled back, no longer able to ignore and-or be mad at him. I glared, and his grin stretched quite a bit more. Stupid diva.

"I hate it when you trick me. And I'm sorry If you're arm is sore later." I smiled at him sheepishly as he pouted at me.

"It's going to hurt tomorrow, but luckily it's only horseback riding in the morning, and games all night. Yes, I took your game suggestion, Kikumaru." He interrupted the excited acrobat. I raised an eyebrow. My boyfriend, Keigo Atobe, playing games, unmagestically? Wow, I changed him more then I thought... But I think it was a good thing. I brought out the inner, shy, loveable Keigo. I was a miricle worker alright. Hah.

I grinned at Atobe, and he glared at me, knowing I was mentally teasing him about him being less conceited now. I pouted at him, and his eyebrow twitched, but he sighed and gave in, kissing my cheek. I grinned, teasing him that I had won. He just pouted at me in return, and I laughed.

"I think I want to go to sleep now, Keigo." I yawned sleepily, and he nodded at me in return. We called goodnight and headed to my room. He walked into my room with me and made sure I was comfortable, before he kissed me softly, and whispered a small 'Goodnight, sweet dreams, Love' in my ear. I smiled, and returned with a small 'You too, Keigo'. He smiled back, and left after turning off the light. Yes, I really did love that boyfriend of mine. Whether he was a stupid, conceited, bratty, pompous diva, or not. It just made him MY S.C.B.P. diva. I smiled at the thought, and drifted off to dreamland.

* * *

"Keigoooooooo." I whined.

"When are you ever going to want to get up in the morning? This is the last time you see Charmer until he arrives at my mansion in a week. Don't you want to say goodbye?" Keigo sighed. I raised an eyebrow.

"Charmer can wait an hour." I tried to turn over, but he had other plans. He stepped back toward the door and smirked.

"Wake up, Riyana." He opened the door and stepped halfway out, "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na." His eyes widened, "GYAHHH!!" He took off running with me right behind him, holding a pillow, in only boyshorts and a tanktop. He ran down to the dinning room, and swirled around, catching the pillow, and grinning after he winced when I slapped his arm hard again.

"Welcome to waking up, my plan worked again, but must I get abused for wanting you to wake up?" He sighed. I nodded with a pout, and he kissed me quickly before taking his seat. I sighed, and joined him. Today was the last day before we left the resort. I would miss it.

_**A/N: Sorry it's short, but it really has to be because there will be a time skip to the day of the christmas party. I have run out of Skii-resort ideas, and I have ideas for AFTER The christmas party, so, thank you, hope you don't mind.**_

_**Sorry it took so long getting up. I had it done, but I was waiting until I finished Chapter seven, which I will upload when chapter eight begins. Yes, I am continuing. **_

_**Also, wouldn't let me upload it on the 26th, so I had to wait. .**_

_**--Michy**_


	7. Christmas party Special

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

_**A/N: Okay, this one gets realllyyy flufffy and OOC, but I looooveee it. 'specially the end...you'll see why. Mwahahha. Thankyou to everyone who reviewed and rated. **_

_**There are more OC's in this one, so be prepared. It's a christmas fic, but it's absolutely ADORABLE. :) Mwahha.**_

_**Ukyou, you know who you are in this. Celestial, you'll see. Mwahaha. Enjoyyyyyy :)**_

* * *

I ran around the house in an attempt to finish fixing up the decorations for the party. Everyone wouldn't be here for two hours, but I had to do it anyway, and Kunimitsu was just NOT a decorater, nor were uncle or oji-sama. So it was me, my aunt, Ukyou, and Michy.

Ukyou Taisuke is one of my best friends. She's a first year in Seishun Gakuen though, and is alot younger then me, being that I am a freshman in HIGHSCHOOL, but it doesn't matter to us, we're best friends anyway. Besides, Kunimitsu says I act alot younger anyway, so it doesn't really matter. She has chestnut brown hair that reaches her mid-back and is layered Her eyes are a deep green. She is awfully hyper, and is usually sugar-high, but she can be sensible...but only if she needs to be. She likes to argue with people, and she's a very random person. She likes to say things for absolutely no reason, but it's why the two of us get along so well.

Michy, or rather, Michiko Nakamura, is the best friend of Ukyou, and a good friend of mine too. She's also a freshman at Seigaku, which Kunimitsu finds amusing (he loves to say that it proves how childish I act). She has deep azure hair with caramel highlights, lowlights, and streaks, with bangs that cover her right eye. Her eyes are deep magenta in color, a contrast to her hair. She is really fun loving, and kind, she loves making friends, and is really shy around guys that she isn't familiar with (and guys she is familiar with). We get along so well because we act pretty much the same, and she does the same things I do-Another thing Kunimitsu finds amusing.

And the three of us were rushing around the house like chickens with our heads cut off to get everything ready. I, however, was aggrivated aswell. Atobe was dead when he walked through that door.

Would you like to know why?

Well, before we left the resort, he gave me a thin wide box, and made me PROMISE on Charmer, that I would wear the outfit inside. Guess what I'm wearing.

A crimson red skirt that flared at the bottom, a fluffy white belt, a crimson red haltertop that reached to JUST the top of the skirt, with white fluff around the edges of it, red arm warmers that had white fur on the top and bottom to hold them up, and crimson boots with white fur around them. I also had small crimson heart earrings, the necklace Atobe had gotten me, and a small bracelet with teddybear charms on. My hair was down, and I had a fluffy white headband on my head. I was absolutely going to kill him.

Kunimitsu had taken one look at me, said "Atobe?" and when I nodded, he started laughing hysterically and dialed the aformentioned boyfriend and complimented his persuasive abilities. Atobe had gotten to hear me screaming death threats at him while Kunimitsu talked. Yes, Atobe was very well informed that he would be murdered when he walked through the door, but did he mind? No. Stupid diva boyfriend of mine.

A thought went through my head..._How many times have I called him a stupid diva? Jeeze. Like a million and five?_ I laughed a bit, and continued putting up the misletoe. I was planning on pushing Kunimitsu and Misato under one later. And as for Ukyou and her crush...let's just say he doesn't stand a chance. If I have to- I will threaten to destroy his precious cactus. Yes, Ukyou is inlove with Syuusuke Fuji, the Cactai-loving tensai of Seigaku. And by the end of this party, Fuji was going to realize his feelings for the first year who is three years younger then him. Age doesn't matter. Love does. Right?

But that didn't mean Keigo Atobe was not getting mauled the minute he walked through my aunt's door. There was absolutely no way. Because he practically forced me to do this. And making me, Riyana Tezuka, wear this dinky outfit practically screamed 'murder/suicide' for Atobe. Oh, he was soooo dead when I got to him!!

Ding-dong. I walked over to the door and peeked through the peep-hole. Speak of the devil. I pulled open the door, but I was stopped by stepping back when he raised his arm and dangled something infront of me. A mistletoe. He glanced up and spotted the one in the doorway anyway. He smirked.

"There's two mistletoe. Does that mean I get kissed twice?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, and pecked him on the lips twice. Then I dragged him through the door, allowing the other previous-hyoutei-members to follow him, being careful not to go under the doorway at the same time.. Haha, that would be funny. I dragged him over and crossed my arms, glaring at him. He eyed my outfit and smirked. I glared at him again and he chuckled, hugging me close.

"It looks amazing on you, love. Calm down." He kissed my cheek and I turned a deep shade of red. I sighed and hugged him back when he hugged me tight.

"How am I supposed to stay mad enough to maul you?" I asked. He chuckled.

"That's the point. You're not." I whined and Tezuka walked down. He snickered and Atobe joined him. The fellow Hyoutei members were looking at my outfit in confusion, before they realized what had happened, and chuckled, rolling their eyes. The door rung again, and the Seigaku boys were let in...effectively making Ukyou turn several shades of red. I grinned at her when she began to talk to Fuji, her crush and best friend. I was one person who found this highly amusing, the other being Michiko. Speaking of the magenta-eyed girl, her crush didn't stand a chance either. I was fully prepared to blackmail all the boys in this party, should enough of my friends be crushing on them. I had more then enough material to blackmail each of them...fifty times over.

I glanced around from Atobe's arms, and spotted the aformentioned girl talking to the object of future blackmail. Obviously it wasn't Kunimitsu, he was off-limits, because Misato has dibs. Wasn't she late?

"Keigo, where's Misa-chan?" I asked. He smiled down at me.

"She's comming in a minute. She's dragging Luna with her." My eyes lit up at the mention of the blue eyed, blonde haired girl.

"Really?! Yosh! One present less to be delivered!!" I cheered. Then I remembered my train of thought, and went back to it, while leaning further into Keigo and sighing contentedly when he kissed the top of my hair, and ran his fingers through my hair.

No, definitly not Kunimitsu. Nor was it Fuji, obviously, because Ukyou easily had dibs. Michiko Nakamura was in love with none other then Choutarou Ohtori. The shy, boy-next-door of Hyoutei. Strong, kind, amazing tennis player, best friend a girl could ask for. She had good taste, that's for sure. If I weren't so inlove with Keigo, she'd definitly have competition.

This reminded me of Luna. She has bright blue eyes, and a happy smile that lights up a room. Her long blonde brown-highlighted hair reached her waist and is pinstraight and shiny-gorgeous. She is really kind, but at the same time outgoing. She loves to talk to anyone, and would do anything for her friends.

This also reminded me that I had another boy to blackmail. Not Kunimitsu, not Fuji, not Choutarou, all three of them for obvious reasons, and most definitly not Keigo. So who was it? It was none other then...

"Oi!! Don't hog her, Atobe!!" I was pulled from Keigo's arms, and held in a pouting Momoshiro's. I sweatdropped. Think of the devil, and he shall come. How many times had this happened to me?

"She's my girlfriend, idiot!" Keigo growled, pulling me back. I was just enveloped in his arms, when the bell rang, Kunimitsu answering it immediately (having been just next to it). In stepped Misato, who immediately looked up. She twitched. I took one look and laughed **hysterically**, as I heard Luna's voice do from the other side of the door. Ukyou and Michiko heard, and looked over, seeing the happenings, and soon joined us aswell. Sakuno and Tomoka (Who had come in with the Seigaku boys), giggled lightly at it. Most of the guys froze and chuckled, or full out laughed.

"Kiiisss!!" I sang. I heard Luna sing it directly after me. I grinned, and watched as Misato leaned in and quickly planted her lips on his, before pulling back and hiding behind Luna. This left a very shocked and confused and dazed Kunimitsu standing in the doorway. This also left six laughing-hysterically girls, and quite a few snickering and laughing boys.

"Awwwwww!" We chimed in unisin. Finally, we dragged Kunimitsu out of the doorway, and let them in. This left all the girls I had invited here, as well as the boys. Oh, and my aunt, uncle, and grandfather had left for the night to visit some friends, as to not be stuck at a teen christmas party.

I let out an excited squeak and jumped on the couch. Everyone looked at me curiously, and I shrugged. "I blame Keigo." I replied. They turned their gaze to a confused Keigo. He shrugged and raised an eyebrow at me.

"She means that you bought her the outfit, and made her wear it, and it made her hyper, so it's your fault." Luna giggled, knowing my thoughts. I grinned at her, and she returned it happily. Keigo nodded, and rolled his eyes as everyone went back to talking and eating.

* * *

"Keiggooo, merry christmas!" I laughed, kissing him happily. He smiled, and hugged me tight to him. I smiled back at him. 'Last Name' by Carrie Underwood was playing in the background, simply because the radio station we had turned on was playing it.

Everyone was bouncing about, even Kunimitsu...thought I think that was because he had accidentally stepped under a mistletoe with Misato...about..four more times in the last couple hours. It seemed that by avoiding eachother, they end up the same place. I found this quite amusing. Especially after, having run under it again, they had kissed for the fourth time, but it had gotten quite passionate, and we had to break them up. Oh, man, was that good blackmail material...thank lord for video cameras and Luna's being able to tell what I would need for future purpouses.

Speaking of Luna, that reminded me that Ukyou had disappeared into the bathroom not ten minutes ago. Wait, nevermind, here she comes. Why is she grinning?

I ran over after I had seperated myself from Atobe's arms, having already stopped kissing, and had been just leaning onto one another blissfully. I narrowed my eyes at her, and she raised an eyebrow. A few seconds later the radio caught my ears.

"And this is a special request. Apparently, there are new-found lovers out there celebrating their first christmas as being together, and a good friend wanted to dedicate their song. It's apparently a song she sang constantly since June, when she had met him, and wanted to celebrate it by having me play the song. Good luck, 'Diva-boy' and 'Santa-girl'." And the familiar beat rushed into the suprised room, I turned red and Atobe smiled. I narrowed my eyes at Ukyou, and all the girls laughed hysterically..well, so did the boys, but still. Ukyou herself broke down laughing and couldn't stop as my face continued to increase in colors. I was a bright shade of crimson when Keigo walked up and wrapped his arms around me from behind. I sighed half-relieved, half-stressed, and half-contently. I turned around, and he hugged me tighter. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his shoulders, and he leaned in, kissing me just as the line 'Here comes the prince's kiss' landed on the word 'Kiss'. I smiled at the irony, and kissed back. He pulled back and leaned his forehead against mine with a smile.

"Ai'shiteru, Riyana. Merry Christmas...Santa-girl." I pouted at the last bit, but smiled at him too, not being able to resist the absolute fluff of the moment.

"Daisuki, Keigo. Merry Christmas...Diva-boy." He pouted and narrowed his eyes at me, considering I called him a diva at least once a day, and If I didn't I was sick. But either way a second later he broke into a genuinly loving grin and I felt my heart flutter unhealthily. Like I had said before... Keigo Atobe was my one and only.

"Can we open presents now, and stop the lovey-dovey crap?" Shishido sighed. All the girls, Kaidoh, Eiji, and Choutarou glared at him.

"SHUT UP!" They screamed. Shishido nodded with a sweatdrop and they turned back to Keigo and I, only to see us glaring at Shishido for ruining our moment (A/N: I love that part!! XD Choutarou screamed at Shishido mwahaha)). I sighed and gave in.

"Hai, we'll open presents now." I chuckled. I smiled when I thought of what they would say about their gifts.

* * *

I gaped at the present in my hand. Was he kidding me? I was going to murder him...

In my hands, wrapped in a colbalt grey velvet box the color of his eyes sat one thing. I looked up at Keigo with wide, suprised eyes, and glanced back at the object in it. It was a small silver ring, with shoulder diamonds, and a colbalt grey stone matching Keigo's eyes. It was shaped like a heart, with the diamonds around a mixture of both black and white. I gaped at him.

"You..did not..." I couldn't formulate the rest of my sentance. He smiled, and took the ring box from me, pulling out the ring and grabbing my left hand. He smiled, and leaned in, kissing me with a smile. I returned it, and pulled back when he smiled again. He took my hand closer to him, and slipped the ring onto my fourth finger. Perfect fit. He smiled again.

"I know it's not an engagement ring or anything, but I had the idea and I figured you would like it. Apparently, I was right." He chuckled. He smiled, and leaned in, just as I closed my eyes and... gave me an eskemo kiss (Rubbing your noses together instead of pressing your lips together). I pouted at him, and he kissed me on the lips this time. "I love you." He whispered against my lips. I smiled and felt a single, contently happy tear flow from my eye. He pulled away and noticed it and my smile. He couldn't help but return it. I laughed and handed him his present. He pulled it open and found a small cd case. On the front of it was a picture of the two of us, his arms wrapped around me from behind, grinning despite our heavy outfits. It was taken the night we got together. I was blushing a bit, but smiling happily, and he had a full-fledged grin on his lips. His eyes were sparkly, and mine were no different. He raised an eyebrow at me and I smiled. I urged him to open it, and he looked at the list on the side, of different types. He read them over, and read the small note at the bottom. _'All edited and voiced over with the voice and talent of Riyana Tezuka. This is copywright to Keigo Atobe, and should anyone steal it, face my wrath'--Riyana._ He gaped at me. I smiled and he grinned. Next thing I knew I was takled onto my back, with Keigo's lips to my own, and I felt something warm and wet fall onto my cheek. ...Keigo was crying. I gaped at him when he pulled away and he smiled.

"This is the best thing anyone could get me." His eyes were soft-so much so that it looked unhealthy-, and his smile was the same. I returned it with a sheepish grin.

"Well...I couldn't think of what to get you, and I thought you would like it." I smiled, and whiped his tears away, making him chuckle. He smiled and pressed his lips against mine one more time, and let the both of sit up, as he rubbed his eyes. There were smirking and laughing faces all directed at us, and we rolled our eyes at them.

In the end, everyone loved their presents, I had managed to somehow get Ukyou and Fuji under three mistletoes, Tortured Luna by pushing her and Momoshiro directly under at least five, physically blackmailed Shishido into helping me 'accidently' bump Choutarou and Michiko under seven, threatened to burn Inui's notebooks if he didn't help me get Saku-chan and Ryoma under just two (I didn't think she could handle much more then that...), and shoved Tomoka and Horio under one, to shut them both up. I had also recieved a huge grin from the ALWAYS impassive Kabaji at his present (which sent all of us, even Keigo, into shock, and I fainted from absolutely suprise). This was something I would forever remember as the oddest and most OOC moment of my life. Oh...and did I forget to mention...hehehe...I also SOMEHOW managed to 'accidentally' knock Oshitari and Gakuto under a mistletoe...they attempted to attack me, but it was soooooo worth it. ...I knew they were gay!

* * *

_**A/N: Yes, I am a yaoi fan. My absolute fav P.o.T. yaoi pairs are GakuXOshi, FujixRyo, and closely followed by the small and simple...mwahaha...FujixTezu. But I like OC's most of the time, so the yaoi is only background. Gomen, but if I wrote a yaoi fic, and my dad checked my computer, I think he would murder me.**_

**_I'm sorry it was so late to come out. It seemed everytime I tried to upload it, my internet stopped working. But I finally got it up, and the next one is soon. I shall warn you, it's both suspenceful and fluffy at the same time. It was just some random fluff thing I wanted to do._**

_**I loved this one. It was absolutely adorable. CelestialXChaos, have you realized who you are?**_

_********___

I am continuing this one past this one! I was going to switch to Michiko's pov and make it a Choutarou story, but I decided to leave it in Riyana's pov instead. It's fluffier this way. :)

Also, The next chapter seems like a one-shot or something, and the rest might too, because this is a fluff story, and doesn't really have much of a plot now, because I took off the Michiko's pov idea because it sucked, and now I have no plot line, it's just a bunch of fluff 'oneshot' like things. But I promise I'll try to come up with a plot and make this story reallllyyy long. :) I still have more little bits to go, and I'll get the next chappie up soon. Any ideas are appreciated.

_********___

Read and review!!

--Michy--Michy 


	8. IMPORTANT NOTE!

_**MAJORLY IMPORTANT NOTE!**_

_**A/N: Okay! My computer has a major virus, and until it gets fixed, I'm computer less. Thus, if I don't update, this is why!**_

_**Also! I have decided that (for my Skiing, DeathThreats, and LOVE! Story) I'm going to go back and take off every chapter AFTER the Christmas gifts, and turn them into one-shots that are random. I'm not continuing after that. It's too tiresome, and I'm inspiration-less.**_

_**I've taken off my 'Kai's sister and Tala Valkov?!' Story, because it sucked, and I'm revising it majorly. It's much better. I might post what I have so far! Depends on whether my computer complies with this or not.**_

_**All other in-progress stories are discontinued for now (do I have any? I don't remember…), and will be recontinued (maybe) once my computer is good again. Understand that I'm taking a major risk doing just THIS, so please understand, and whatever you do DON'T email, pm me or anything, okay? Yes, you can review, but try not to if it's not necessary! The virus may have something to do with my email!**_

_**Thanks again!**_

_**--Michy**_


	9. NEW NOTE!

A/N:

Uhm, Good news, everyone! My computer is VIRUS FREE now. :] Buutttt, small issue.

It doesn't like Microsoft Word all that much. If I click the shortcut, or even the application of it, IT SAYS IT DOESN'T EXIST! But If I look in 'documents' all my Microsoft word files are in there, and I can click them, and use it to make a new blank document (which I just did). Which makes me very, very confused.

So, anyway. Just letting you know, I'll be continuing my stories, whether I have to use –shiver-…notepad.

Wait, maybe Wordpad works? …nope. Wait, neither does notepad? Okay, I DO NOT like this….

I'm so confused. But I'll work something out! ANYWAY, Talk to you later!

--Michy


End file.
